In order to meet the demand for wireless data traffic which has increased since the commercialization of the fourth Generation (4G) communication system, efforts have been made to develop an improved fifth Generation (5G) communication system or a pre-5G communication system. For this reason, the 5G or pre-5G communication system is called a “beyond 4G network communication system” or a “post Long-Term Evolution (LTE) communication system.”
In order to achieve a high data transfer rate, the 5G communication system is considered to be implemented in an ultra-high frequency (millimeter Wave (mmWave)) band (e.g., 60 GHz band). In order to reduce the path loss of radio waves and increase the transmission distance thereof in the mmWave band, techniques, such as beamforming, massive Multiple-Input Multiple-Output (MIMO), Full-Dimensional MIMO (FD-MIMO), array antenna, analog beamforming, and large scale antenna, are under discussion in the 5G communication system.
Also, in order to improve a network of a system, the development of techniques, such as evolved small cell, advanced small cell, cloud Radio Access Network (cloud RAN), ultra-dense network, Device-to-Device (D2D) communication, wireless backhaul, moving network, cooperative communication, Coordinated Multi-Points (CoMP), and reception interference cancellation, has been conducted in the 5G communication system.
In addition, hybrid Frequency Shift Keying (FSK) and Quadrature Amplitude Modulation (QAM) modulation (FQAM) and Sliding Window Superposition Coding (SWSC), which are Advanced Coding Modulation (ACM) schemes; and Filter Bank Multi-Carrier (FBMC), Non-Orthogonal Multiple Access (NOMA), and Sparse Code Multiple Access (SCMA), which are advanced access techniques, have been developed in the 5G system.
Meanwhile, an LTE standard which is fourth generation mobile communication according to a third Generation Partnership Project (3GPP) standard supports sponsored data connectivity which allows a service provider to pay the mobile communication usage fee of a user equipment using a service on behalf of the user equipment.
However, sponsored data connectivity rules are based on the assumption that a user is already subscribed to a mobile communication operator, and has a limitation in that it fails to provide a method capable of sponsoring a mobile communication usage fee for a user equipment that is not subscribed to a mobile communication operator. When consideration is given to the trend of increasing demand for portable devices requiring sponsor-type internet connectivity, including a portable electronic book terminal, conventional sponsored data connectivity rules which require a subscription to a mobile communication operator reduce the convenience of the user. That is, a conventional scheme for sponsored data connectivity is problematic in that it allows an operator to provide a service for sponsored data connectivity only to subscribers of the operator and when a user uses a sponsored data connectivity service, the user is limited to using only a network to which the user is subscribed.